Volvemos a vernos
by Mara390
Summary: Goenji es el campeón de su liga, y a las únicas personas por vencer son los campeones de las otras ligas, un día recibe una llamada del profesor Oak, diciendole que la campeona de Kalos dará una visita en su región y pide que la escolten por una misteriosa razón, lo único que no espera nuestro protagonista será que información y quien la va a llevar a su región.


**Bueno es el fic que te comente Kasumi-chi, por suerte el primer capítulo lo tenía ya escrito, así que lo subi antes de tiempo, bien espero que os gutse, se aceptan tomatazos o helado Nutrissa (me encanta)y matta-ne, ¡disfruten d la vida!**

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Shuya Goenji, empecé mi viaje hace 6 meses y ya me he convertido en el mejor peleador, a las únicas personas que me quedan por derrotar son los campeones de las otras regiones, son un reto pero yo las venceré.<p>

Un pelicrema andaba caminando, hasta que un castaño se encimo y le dijo:

-¡Goenji!, oye ¿por qué tan serio?- le preguntó su amigo Endo

-Soy así, además me preocupa la llegada de los campeones-le termino por explicar Goenji

-Hombre, no te preocupes con tus pokemon, no habrá nadie quien te venza-le replico

-Pero, Endo, sabes que hay diversos pokemon en todas las regiones, además, hay otra persona que acaba de ocupar el lugar de campeón de la liga en Kalos-le aviso

-…..

-¿Endo?...-

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!, esa llamada Dianta le gano al campeón de esta liga, ¿cómo?-dijo histérico su compañero

-No lo sé, pero se rumorea que tan solo uso 2 pokemon, que eran los más débiles de su equipo, no creo que sea verdad, pero aun así no hay que bajar la guardia- Le dijo su amigo Endo

-Rayos, no sé qué pensar esa persona debe ser muy fuerte pero en Kalos hay una gran variedad de pokemones, de hecho esa ciudad es la del amor, y hablando de eso ¿no temes que **ella** encuentre su amor ahí?, se lo que has esperado, pero no se que viste en ella, de hecho no la vi, pero hable con mis amigos y me dijeron que andaba chimuela, llevaba anteojos y era como una nerd, y esa imagen no me atrae de ningu…. Eh ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto a su acompañante.

Goenji no podía estar más furioso, y enojado, tanto enojo tenía que se dirigio a una cueva y la golpeo con tanta fuerza que se hizo añicos

-Mi buen amigo.. ¿te doy un consejo?-dijo con un aura maligna rodándole-no la vistes, no la escuchaste y no te dirigiste a ella, así que no la cuestiones me entendiste verdad- y su pobre amigo al ver a su acompañante le causaron escalofríos.

_'Espero que sea ella, he oído que es la más bella de todas las chicas de Kalos,, y que es muy inteligente, espero que no haya encontrado el amor allá, porque aunque no dio signos de interés de mí aún tengo deje de esperanza,y que no haya cambiado' _mientras nuestro enamorado estaba meditando sonó su celular

'Moshi, moshi'

'¡GOENJI, PRESENTATE AL LABORATORIO ES URGENTE'!

'Pero señor aún no he terminado la pokedex está seguro que quiere verme'

'¡NO ES POR ESO ES POR OTRA COSA!'

'¿Qué cosa?'

'ELLA VIENE'

'¿Quién?'

'LA CAMPEONA DE KALOS, VIENE AL LABORATORIO'

'…¿QUÉ COSA!''

'Pero niño no grites'

'Bueno, pero dígame, porque, cuando, como y porque me lo comunica'

'Lo lamento esa información no puedo dártela, al menos no en teléfono, tienes que venir, además creo que eres buen amigo de ella'

'¿Por qué cree eso?'

'¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE LO DIGO POR TELEFONO'

'¿Por qué?'

'¡NO ME CUESTIONES!'

'Bueno, ¿cuándo va a llegar?'

'En una semana, te explicaré como la revisiras, pero te necesito ahora, dicen que su llegada requiere del más sigilo y de cautela posible'

'¿Por qué?'

'Te lo explico luego pero ya ven'

'Bueno ya cuelgo, nos vemos profesor'

Colgo, y le dijo a su amigo que se iba a donde el profesorr Oak, dicho y hecho se fue corriendo

5 minutos después

-Señor, ya llegue, profesor estoy aq…-se detuvo en seco ya que vio que nadie se encontraba en el laboratorio.

Al verse solo, y sin algo que hacer decidido dar una mirada al laboratorio. Al hacerlo vio todas las anotaciones en el pizarrón y descubrió que pese a las calificaciones que había sacado no entendía lo escrito, busco alguna información que le ayudara a entender las anotaciones, pero lamentablemente no lo encontró, así que desistió, y presto su atención a los aparatos y vio unas fotos de unos pokemon muy raros, al verlos se sorprendió de no saber como se llamaban, y se dio cuenta que a lo mejor eran de otra región o sencillamente no los había encontrado, así que hizo caso omiso a los papeles que estaba ahí, y siguió mirando el laboratorio;y tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llego el profesor.

-Goenji que bueno que llego.-le dijo el profesor haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltara.

-Si, si ya llegue tal como me lo pidió-le dijo al pobre muchacho.

-Bueno, y ¿se puede saber qué hacías con mis instrumentos y anotaciones?-le pregunto el profesor

-Pues al llegar no había nadie, así que para pasar el rato mire el laboratorio, y no se preocupe no divulgaré nada, total no entiendo ni jota-dijo el niño con un poco de vergüenza

-Ok, entonces a lo que nos corresponde, bien te deje claro en el teléfono lo que va a pasar la próxima semana, la nueva campeona de Kalos viene a la región-Hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de Goenji, y con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo continuo-Como bien tu sabes es conocida en Kalos, porque es modelo, cantante, actriz, diseñadora y también investigadora, y aportando a estos títulos otro como el de la campeona de su región, según descubrió información relevante de un tema el cual no se sabía casi nada, lamentablemente no podemos entrar en detalles al tema por miedo a que se revele y no podemos hacer una reunión por miedo a que alguien se entere y secuestre al personal, o robar las anotaciones, así que la misma líder de la investigación se ofreció para ir a cada región y discutir el tema con cada profesor siendo escoltada por el campeón de cada región, para tener protección, al ir a las regiones anteriores acepto de mala gana que los campeones la escoltaran pero en esta región opuso resistencia y dejo bien en claro que no iba aceptar otra persona más que usted y otras que se les avisara en el transcurso de esta semana, lo bueno es que al ser el campeón es tranquilizante que aquella mocosa aceptara-termino de decir el profesor dejando a Goenji un poco confundido

-Un momento profesor, como que 'mocosa', no entiendo-

-Eso, pues por suerte me revelaron datos de la campeona de Kalos y al parecer es menor que tu, es increíble ¿no?, tantos títulos tan joven tu tienes 16 y creo que le llevas 1 año y medio

_'La misma diferencia que tengo yo de ella' _pensó un tanto triste.


End file.
